


Upgraded from Most Likely Dead To Possibly Alive

by Yarol2075



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s03e13 S.O.S part 2, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: What Brains and Kayo conspire to do with the information they find at the end of the episode.





	Upgraded from Most Likely Dead To Possibly Alive

In the end Brain and Kayo decided not to tell the Tracys, not immediately anyway, not until they had more than an old distress signal.  Their adoptive family had more than enough on their plate with Gordon’s injuries and recovery.  Brains would continue working on the data collected by the _Calypso_ and try to defragment Braman’s rambles, and Kayo would follow more physical leads that Brain could tease out of the data.

Neither one of them could stand the thought of getting anyone’s hopes up.

Kayo was particularly adamant that no one know until they could be reasonably certain they would find a living Jeff Tracy.  If Brains found the location but came to the conclusion that Jeff was probably dead, than Kayo would go and retrieve the remains before they told the rest of the family.  The last thing she wanted was one of her boys having to… well, she was made of sterner stuff than them when came to some things no matter what Scott might say.

EOS, of course, found out and wanted to help.  The AI also more than grasped why they hadn’t told the others yet.

“Of course!” her circle icon flashed, “right now they need to focus on the living, we can look for the most likely dead.”

It hadn’t been the most comforting or encouraging thing the AI could have said, but her ‘heart’ was in the right place.

And later, when she reviewed Brains’ findings and concurred, and helped Kayo with some leads, they both felt enormous hope when EOS amended it to:

“Most possibly alive.”

That was when they told the rest of the family.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably wrong, but I don't think Brains and Kayo would immediately tell the Tracys about the possibility that Jeff is alive. Maybe if Gordon had't been so badly injured. 
> 
> BTW has anyone else noticed Gordon is the family member likely to have a connection to Jeff in the episodes? He find the beacon in the premier episode even though it turns out not be Jeff's (it still kicks off the series and the return of the Hood), he gets the wear Jeff's Hat and Pilot the TV21, and now, whether they know it or not, his impulsive decision to save Braman may lead to Jeff's recovery. The others talk about him, but Gordon interacts. Hmm, low-key psychic Gordon anyone?


End file.
